The Bishop Revival
"The Bishop Revival" is the thirteenth episode of the season two on Fringe. Synopsis The Fringe team is puzzled when a specific group of guests are targeted at a wedding. As the investigation proceeds, the team is at a loss as to how the toxin was delivered and targeted. As they gather evidence and take it to the lab, it's discovered that the wedding ceremony was a testing ground for a weaponized science experiment. Adding to the intense lab investigation, Walter uncovers an alarming formula that reveals a link to a branch on the Bishop family tree. With the escalating threat of more deadly attacks and unexpected familial ties to the case, the Fringe team stops at nothing to prevent further catastrophic events. Plot At a Jewish wedding, Alfred Hoffman appears and waits in a corner, observing everything. The groom's grandmother Nana Staller, a Holocaust survivor, sees him and begins to have a panic attack. Before anyone can do anything the entire groom's family begins to suffocate and eventually die. The Fringe team show up and investigate the scene, finding only a cinnamon scented candle in a group of jasmine scented candles and Walter Bishop assumes the killer will strike again. At a café in the Boston CBD, the mysterious stranger appears again and requests a cup of very hot tea. He takes a seat and pours a black powder into the tea and watches as it begins to bubble. The Fringe team later discover that everyone with brown eyes in the cafe suffered the same fate as those at the wedding. They find the cup of tea and discover it is cinnamon scented. Walter takes samples back to his lab and discovers it is the same chemical his father, who was a Nazi scientist who defected in 1943, had been working on. Walter explains that the chemical can be used to target people with specific genetic traits, such as hair and eye color. Another property of the chemical is that it reacts with heat. He then requests his father's journals only to find out that Peter Bishop sold them while Walter was in the asylum. Olivia Dunham and Peter go to the bookshop where he sold the books and gets a name and address from the owner Edward Markham. They find that the man who bought them cut them up and turned them into Nazi-themed artwork. Meanwhile, the FBI find the address of the killer whose name is Alfred Hoffman. They discover that Hoffman has left and put a beaker of the chemical over a stove, with the intention of killing Walter. They then discover that Hoffman will make a delivery of chafing dish heaters to the international World Tolerance Initiative. They rush to the convention and prevent the heaters from being lit. Walter uses the chemical to kill Hoffman using a makeshift heating device. Peter later asks his father how Hoffman knew how to create the chemical without his grandfather's notes. Walter replies that some mysteries are destined to remain unsolved, before looking at a photo of Walter's father and Hoffman together. Notable Quotes Olivia: So he programmed the toxin to target whatever group he wants. Walter: Any group with--with common physical characteristics or genetic similarities, yes. Um, tall people, short people, fat people, skinny people, black people, brown people, or white people... Peter: Hey, Walter? We get it. Walter: I kept my tuxedo in the hope that one day I would have a son who would wear it. You could wear it on your wedding day. Peter: Yeah, you know, Walter? Tuxedo styles change. Walter: Oh, nonsense. Purple never goes out of style. Markham: (referring to Peter) How is it that a beautiful lady like you is stuck with this guy? Olivia: It's my job. Markham: I got plenty of books on how to rethink your career. Notes *The Observer is seen walking outside the café, when Alfred Hoffman is talking to the patrons. * Although credited, Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) does not appear in this episode. Goofs *Walter very quickly examines the eyes of one of the bodies with a penlight and states there is "swelling of the vitreous humor." Visualizing the vitreous, which is in the back part of the eye, requires special equipment and cannot be done with just a penlight, and even with the proper equipment would take more than the couple seconds he spent looking. Furthermore, Peter confirmed the body he was looking at had it as well, and he didn't even have a light. Music *"Piano Quartet No. 1, Op. 25 in G Minor: III. Andante con moto - Trio: Animato" by Johannes Brahms *"Piano Quartet No. 1, Op. 25 in G Minor: II. Intermezzo: Allegro ma non troppo - Trio: Animato" by Brahms Cypher ru:Воскрешение Бишопа Category:Season Two Episodes